lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Drag pageantry
Drag pageantry is a highly developed form of pageantry for female impersonators and transgender women, styled after traditional beauty pageants or beauty contests Pageants in the U.S. National drag pageants became enmeshed within the gay community during the 1970s, and have become increasingly prevalent since. The first drag pageants were held in individual gay bars, and discothèques during the post Stonewall era. Drag pageants evolved independently, in the decade subsequent to the first gay Mardi Gras coronations. Miss Gay America Mirroring the format of the Miss America contest, the first national gay pageant Miss Gay America (MGA) was held in 1971 at the Watch Your Hat & Coat Saloon in Nashville, Tennessee with Norma Kristie, state representative of Arkansas, crowned as the winner. In 1974 Norman "Norma Kristie" Jones purchased the pageant from the previous owners and formed Norma Kristie, Inc. to run the pageant and its network of preliminaries. The MGA pageantry system grew in size and scope over the next decade. Like its mainstream counterpart, MGA developed a system of preliminary state-wide and regional contests (i.e. Miss Gay Arkansas America, Miss Gay Texas America, Miss Gay Midwest, etc.) from which to draw contestants. Female impersonators were scored in interview, evening gown and talent competitions. Later a sportswear category was added. While some of the contestants performed live vocals, dance or comedy skits; the vast majority showcased their talent of lip synching to records. As MGA grew in popularity, many professional female impersonators found they were unable to compete in the pageant due to its prohibition against the use of hormones, silicone injections (below the neck), and/or breast implants. Aside from the prestige of holding a national title, the MGA crown afforded the winner guaranteed show bookings at every state preliminary held during the title year. For the winner, the MGA crown turned what was often local, part-time work into a full-time job. As many transsexual and transgendered performers used drag shows as a source of income, it was only natural that a pageantry system would evolve to meet their needs. In February 2005, the Miss Gay America pageantry system was purchased by Larry Tyger and Terry Eason of L & T Entertainment. Tension has ensued between L&T and Norma and today neither share any type of positive working relationship with one another. The reigning Miss Gay America is Mikaila Kay, who came in last the previous year. She was crowned on October 21, 2007 at the Holiday Inn Select - Memphis in Memphis, TN. She will give up her title to the next Miss Gay America on October 12, 2008 in St. Louis, MO. at the Grand Ballroom of the Millinium Hotel 16:13, 30 November 2007 Formers: Norma Kristie - Miss Gay America 1973 Lady Baronessa - Miss Gay America 1974 Shawn Luis - Miss Gay America 1975 Dani Daletto - Miss Gay America 1976 Michael Andrews - Miss Gay America 1977 Jimi Dee - Miss Gay America 1978 Rachel Wells - Miss Gay America 1979 Hot Chocolate - Miss Gay America 1980 Lady Shawn - Miss Gay America 1981 Jennifer Foxx - Miss Gay America 1982 Franchesca Wakeland - Miss Gay America 1983 Tasha Kohl - Miss Gay America 1984 Naomi Sims - Miss Gay America 1985 Lauren Colby - Miss Gay America 1986 Blaze Starr - Miss Gay America 1987 Cherry Lane - Miss Gay America 1988 Vicki Vincent - Miss Gay America 1989 Brandi Alexander - Miss Gay America 1990 Valerie Lohr - Miss Gay America 1991 Tiffany Bonet - Miss Gay America 1992 Leslie Rage - Miss Gay America 1993 Jacqulyn DeVaroe - Miss Gay America 1994 Ramona LeGer - Miss Gay America 1995 Patti Le Plae Safe - Miss Gay America 1995 Kerri Nichols - Miss Gay America 1996 Lauren Taylor - Miss Gay America 1997 Maya Montana - Miss Gay America 1998 Linda Carrero - Miss Gay America 1999 Catia Lee Love - Miss Gay America 2000 Charity Case - Miss Gay America 2001 Sabrina White - Miss Gay America 2002 Dominique Sanchez - Miss Gay America 2003 Rachael Erikks - Miss Gay America 2004 Raquel Chevallier - Miss Gay America 2005 Nicole DuBois - Miss Gay America 2006 Luscious - Miss Gay America 2007 Mikaila Kay - Miss Gay America 2008 Victoria DePaula - Miss Gay America 2009 Alyssa Edwards - Miss Gay America 2010 (dethroned) Coco Montrese - Miss Gay America 2010 Coti Collins - Miss Gay America 2011 Kirby Kolby - Miss Gay America 2012 Sally Sparkles - Miss Gay America 2013 Jessica Jade - Miss Gay America 2014 Blair Williams - Miss Gay America 2015 Asia O'Hara - Miss Gay America 2016 Suzy Wong - Miss Gay America 2017 Miss Continental In 1980, Chicagoan Jim Flint, owner of the Baton Show Lounge, filled this void with the creation of the Miss Continental U.S.A. Pageant. Contestants were scored in interview, swim wear, talent, and evening gown; for the finalists, an on stage question. The first Miss Continental was Chili Pepper, who has never had implants. Chilli, the first Miss Continental represents female impersonation in its truest form. The Continental Pageantry System became renowned for its "titty girls," or pre-operative transsexual contestants. Formers 1980 - Chilli Pepper 1981 - Heather Fontaine 1982 - Tiffany Arieagus 1983 - Chena Black 1984 - Cherine Alexander 1985 - Maya Douglas 1986 - Tandi Andrews 1987 - Dana Douglas 1988 - Kelly Lauren 1989 - Lakesha Lucky 1990 - Chanel Dupree 1991 - Amber Richards 1992 - Mimi Marks 1993 - Monica Munro 1994 - C'ezanne 1995 - Lady Catiria 1996 - Paris Frantz 1997 - Tasha Long 1998 - Michelle Dupree 1999 - Tommie Ross 2000 - Danielle Hunter 2001 - Candis Cayne 2002 - Yoshiko Oshiro 2003 - Erika Norell 2004 - Erica Andrews 2005 - Domanique Shappelle 2006 - Victoria LePaige 2007 - Necole Luv Dupree 2008 - Tulsi 2009 - Armani 2010 - Mokha Montrese 2011 - Alexis Gabrielle Sherrington 2012 - Sasha Colby 2013 - Naysha Lopez 2014 - Brooke Lynn Hytes 2015 - Tiffany T. Hunter 2016 - Jazell Barbie Royale USA Unlimited North Carolina USA Unlimited, under the direction of President and CEO Jeff Reeves, has been one of the nation’s premier male entertainer contest outlets. Giving an outlet for both male entertainers of all types and male impersonators for 20 years, USA Unlimited has broadened the horizons for many entertainers. For many years, these types of contests were not a popular as the female impersonator pageants, but a recent boom in attendance and talented individuals have given a surge in popularity to these events. Annually holding in addition to the Mr. Gay USA contest, USA Unlimited also presents: - Mr. Gay USA - Mr. Bear / Cub USA - Mr. Gay USA FMI – Must be female - Miss Gay Unlimited – For female impersonators - Mr. Gay USA at Large – Must weight a minimum of 200 lbs - Mr. & Miss Classique- Must be at least 35 years of age. The USA Unlimited Family is a closely knit group of people from across the country who shares a single goal. That is giving male and female entertainers the opportunity to perform and be recognized for the entertainment qualities they possess. Miss Gay USofA Houston, Texas based MGA promoter Jerry Bird purchased the bankrupt Miss Gay USA pageant from former MGA Jimi Dee in 1985. ( ) Within a few years he took the pageant from a small twelve contestant affair to a national showcase with over eighty participants. In 1986, Miss Gay USA 1985 Naomi Sims crowned Michael Andrews. In the mid-1990s the pageant was renamed Miss Gay USofA after complaints and legal threats from Miss USA promoters. During the 1990s, the range and variety of drag pageantry continued to expand; however the "big three" pageant systems still dominated the market. New competitions with new requirements brought a wider variety of performers to drag pageantry. Contests for plus-sized, mature and African American female impersonators became popular. Today, drag pageants like Miss Gay USofA at Large, Miss Gay USofA Classic, Miss Continental Plus and, Miss Continental Elite demonstrate the expansion of both the USofA and Continental franchises. As with most pageantry systems, drag pageants have been rocked with scandal over the years. Accusations of rigged contests, biased judging, and power struggles between local and national promoters resulted in the spin off of dozens of national female impersonation contests. Gay pageants are also very popular in the Philippines. Almost every single town fiesta holds a gay pageants. It is deeply rooted in the culture as one of the Filipinos form of entertainment. Many are fanatics of Miss Universe, Miss World, Miss Earth, and all beauty pageants being organized in the entire world. *See also Miss Gay Philippines See also * Drag (clothing) * Drag queens * Drag kings * Faux queen * List of transgender-related topics * List of drag queens * List of LGBT-related topics External links *Miss Gay America Pageant Website *Miss Continental Pageant Website *Miss Gay USofA Pageant Website *National Entertainer of the Year Pageant *National Illusionist of the Year Pageant Category:Transgender Category:Culture